Haze
by greensea18
Summary: Memories often forgotten, left to rot and disappear; some sad, some are blissful, yet, lost in blurry minds, wandering in a maze without exit.
1. within the valley

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters._

* * *

Most of the time, he likes to believe that his life is nice. Not great, not like the ones of the TV shows character's, not bad - just nice.

Nice is waking up and eating breakfast made by his mother, nice is laughing with Puck and playing with his friends.

Great would be celebrating Father's Day.

* * *

He hates that some of his friends laugh at him while he tries to recall past things- it is not funny, he thinks, there is no way he can find not remembering funny. Losing memories is awful; his mum gets upset when she can't remember his dad and he doesn't like seeing her upset. What he also doesn't like is not having any memories of him. Emptiness is all he feels when he tries to recall the times with his father and suddenly remembers the obvious.

He never met him.

* * *

On July fourth, he and his mum have a picnic together with the other families of Lima. But the sight of his friends with their dads make him feel strange, he can't name that sensation -not yet-, and it spoils almost every day he sees people like that. Because they are making memories together. With their dads.

It won't matter if they introduce him to other kids so they can play or if they offer him more food; he only wished he could make some _memories_, with _him_.

* * *

Life would be so much nicer if he had met him.

Finn knows he said that aloud, his cheek is probably red and the pain isn't going away; his mother is drunk and crying in a chair next to him. He wonders if his dad would be able to wipe her tears.


	2. of lost children

Though he had been asked to do something else, Noah had distracted himself looking at the shiny toys and pretty photos, not that he wouldn't buy the food, not that he would spend the money his parents had worked so hard to get on something worthless, but, once in a while, he considered going far away from that town, far away from problems, screams and–

_For what have I worked every day? For the drugs you want? For the sake of the owner of that who–, his arms are waving wildly around him and his face is red and scrunched, the shadow in the wall looks like a spider while his mum is quiet but trembling, just a few seconds away from her mouth to open and for the rage rain to begin. He's not noticing, he's too angry,_ Noah thinks, knows._ At least he gives me something nice; she takes something shiny out of her pocket and nearly rubs it in his face. From red to white, his father goes and Noah knows he is mad and then he just wants to go to his room but he can't tear away his eyes from them so . . . YOU'REAWHOREYOUCHEAPWOMANANDWHATCANYOUDOABOUTITYOU 'REALOSER__**JUSTLIKEMELIKEEVERYONE**__WHO'SSTUCKINTHISHELLHOLEDOYOUWANTHIMTOHEARSHUTUPAT LEASTDOTHATYOUTRAMP–_

"–sweetie, do you want help? Because we changed the vegetables to the other side, near the meat section, so maybe . . ." someone had poked him in the shoulder and suddenly he's looking at the clerk he always meets when he goes out to buy; her apron and her eyes and her voice have him focused on her and then he feels stupid because he's staring at her without having answered her question and probably looks like a gaping fish.

Damn. "Eh– No, no! I just– I . . . I was going right–" He tries to point in the direction of the spice aisle but all his finger points at is the laundry aisle and he turns as red as the tomatoes he should be buying.

She smiles at him unlike the people in that town should, no one could be so joyful in Lima of all places, and then she tells him where have they placed the vegetables and other things he often goes to buy. Maybe he should ask people for directions, to avoid being lost, she says before motioning for him to follow her and he does, goofy faced and only thinking of her and _hope she gets out of here soon_.

The giddiness lasts till he is two blocks away from his house and curiousness takes over at the sight that is his father running to the bus stop in his work clothes which are wrinkled and without the briefcase he always carries. He gets on the bus with other people, the bus passes in front of Noah and their eyes are caught on each other, they don't know– aren't sure if– this is the last time they will see the other.


End file.
